Losing You
by JenDOUAT
Summary: WARNING: Character death. One-shot so I could get it out of my head. I apologize in advance for this one. SwanQueen Friendship/Sisterhood. Let me know your thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

**_I am so sorry for this, but I had to get it out of my head. Love you all!_**

I got the call today that you were in an accident. I rushed to the hospital looking for you. The drive there seemed to take forever as my heart felt like it had stopped beating in my chest. The bile in my stomach rising in to my throat on more than one occassion. I rushed through the emergency room doors asking for you. The nurse frantically searching for your name as I was screaming at them to tell me where you were. Then I heard the words that will haunt me for the rest of my life, "I'm sorry, she's gone."

I ran out of the hospital to my car and drove to your house. Memories playing in mind of all of the days we spent together laughing, joking, working and laughing some more. Of course they weren't all good times. We had fought in the beginning and then lost some friends along the way, but we had always been there to support each other. Suddenly the realization hit me that now I was alone. I have family of my own, but our bond was special. You lifted me up when I was feeling down and kicked my ass when I needed it and I would do the same for you.

Walking in the front door the reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Your husband and children were there, in fact most of the town was there. Everyone huddled in the living room, crying and talking. They barely gave me a second glance.

I looked up the stairs as something moved and caught my eye. I ran up the stairs two at a time with my heart hammering in my chest. I couldn't breathe as I reached the top, the ache in my chest almost bringing me to my knees. I didn't even realize I was crying when I saw you standing there.

"Regina?" I wispered.

"Hi." You smiled.

"But I thought you were dead?"

"I am Emma." You reached out to touch my cheek.

I actually felt your hand on my face. If you were really dead I didn't understand how I could feel your hand on my cheek.

"Regina, I don't understand. What happened?" My voice was broken sobs.

"I honestly don't remember. I know there was an accident and I felt pain for a brief moment and then there was nothing but peace. I have never felt anything like it. I'm here right now because I needed to talk to you."

I leaned my forehead against yours with tears streaming down my face. "You are my best friend. How can I live this life without you?"

"I need you to Emma. My children and husband need you to be there for them." You held my hand.

When you took my hand in youe any resolve I had was gone. I broke completely. The finality of this moment was too much. "I can't Regina. I can't do this. Not even for you. I wish I could, but I have never been the strong one. You have the most resilient heart not me."

"You have to find the strength Ms. Swan. There is no other choice. Henry needs you now more than ever and so do Roland and Robin. You and I are a lot alike so you will be constant reminder of me. Be there for them. Hold them if they need to cry. But Emma, above all else, I need you to kee them safe. You became more than just my friend, you became my sister. I love you for that. Thank you for everything."

I took her face in my hands this time and kissed her forehead. I was afraid to say those three little words to anyone, but if I didn't say them now I would never be able to tell her. "I love you too Your Majesty."

"I have to go now. Kiss them and hug them for me everyday." She squeezed my hands.

"I will. I promise." And then you were gone.

I lay in your bed sobbing for what seemed like hours, but I had made you a promise. So I got up and washed my face and headed down to face the others.

"Henry." I meant to sound strong, but it left my mouth as a whisper.

"Mom." He sobbed flying into my arms.

I was trying my best to comfort him, but my own heart was shattered. I held him as his tears soaked my shirt and my tears his fell into his hair. Then there were arms all around us. Roland's were around our legs and my hand found it's way to his hair. Robin, my parents, Rumplestiltskin and Belle, Maleficent and Lily, Granny, Ruby, Tink and my love Hook. We all stood hugging each other. In that moment I knew we would be ok.

In Regina's short life she had manage to bring together the most unlikely family. A Prince and a Princess, she raised a child to have the heart of the Truest Believer, a Thief and his son, a Fairy, two Werewolves, two Dragons, a Beauty and her Beast, a Pirate and a Savior. They would all work together to keep alive the memories and love of the not-so-evil Queen.

And that is exactly what they did as she smiled down on them from above surrounding them in her love with the evening breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I wrote a second chapter to this oneshot for a friend who wasn't very happy with me after the first one! So here is the final chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

With my heart racing I bolted upright in bed, my face covered in sweat, tears and snot. I could hear my parents downstairs so I knew it was morning, but it was still dark out. Tears blurring my vision as I saw the bedside clock reading five o'clock. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs.

Snow jumped as she heard Emma running down the stairs, "Emma, what's wrong?" She was answered by a blur running by her and the slamming of the front door.

"I'm on it." Charming grabbed his jacket running after their daughter.

I was to the car before dad caught up with me. One look at me and he must have known I was in no condition to drive. "Give me the keys and tell me where I'm taking you." He held his hand out.

"Regina's." My chest was beginning to hurt from the running an crying.

Charming tried to get Emma talk on the car ride over, but was only answered by the occasional soft sob. "Regina isn't going to be happy that we are waking her up this early." His worry only growing.

"Just hurry." I begged him.

The yellow bug stopped in front of 108 Mifflin and Emma was out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. Charming still calling after her. She raised her hand and rang the bell then pounded on the door. Her soft cries now turning into sobs once again as she feared the worst.

Robin opened the door wearing just silk pajama bottoms. Hair tousled with sleep, his eyes not quite open all the way. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"Wh...where...is...she?" I was terrified and could barely form words that were making any sense.

"Regina? She's in be..." Before he could finish I sprinted up the stairs as fast as I could. I could hear my heart pounding. I felt like I was running in quicksand. With each step I took I felt like I one was being added from the top. So I ran harder, each footstep echoing down the hall.

Regina had been woke up by the pounding on the door, but had begun to doze off again since it had stopped. She heard feet running up the stairs, but she was sleepy and didn't care. Then there was someone in her bed hugging her, crying into her neck and hair. Heart breaking sos racking the body that now lay beside her.

She couldn't quite make out the form, but could see the blonde hair in the moonlight. Shock doesn't begin to describe what Regina was feeling as the blonde was clinging to her as if her life depended on it. Suddenly the hall light came on shining in to her bedroom. She could see that Emma was still in her pajamas. As she began to wake up a little more she reached for her glasses and saw the clock on the nightstand read five thirty.

"Ms. Swan, what is going on? Is everyone ok? Is anyone hurt?" Worry now setting in.

"Every...everyone's...fine."

Emma still had such a tight grip around Regina that she couldn't move.

Henry appeared in the doorway, "What's going on? It's kind of awkward seeing my two moms in bed together hugging."

Regina gave him an unamused glare, "Very funny. I have no idea what's going on."

"I had a nightmare." I was finally starting to calm down a little. She was here and she was ok. I leaned away from my friend just for a moment so I could see her face. A combination of worry and annoyance that only Regina Mills could pull off.

"You're here, clinging to my mom because you had a bad dream? Weird." Henry gave her a questioning look. "I'm going back to bed."

Just as Henry left Roland came in. "Ms. Swan can we please sit up. This is a bit awkward." They both sat against the headboard. Emma looped her arm through Regina's and lay her head on Regina's shoulder.

"What's wrong with Emma?" Roland asked climbing on the bed.

"She had a bad dream." Regina kissed his head.

"Mama always makes the bad dreams go away. She's always here to make everything better." Roland assured Emma.

"But what if we lose you?" I asked Regina sobbing again.

"Are we gonna lose you mama?" Fear now on Roland's face.

"No. Emma is just talking about a game. She's afraid I won't be on her team anymore." Regina gave Emma a concerned look.

"We were playing dodge ball yesterday and Timmy got hit with the ball and wasn't on our team anymore, but I didn't cry about it." Roland stated.

"Ok. You go back to bed." Regina kissed him and sent him on his way.

"You want to tak about it now?"

"Can we just sit for a few more minutes?" I just wanted to be near my friend. I wanted to memorize how she smelled of apples and something that was uniquely Regina, which was most likely some very expensive perfume. I wanted to just feel the sense of calm that she brought into my life that I had been taking for granted.

"Can we come in? I brought you guys some hot chocolate." Robin came in the room carrying two mugs. Charming was right behind him carrying two more.

"Well, well Prince Charming in the Evil Queen's bed chamber. There's something you don't see every day." Regina smirked.

"Just trying to find out what's going on with my daughter." He sat in a chair by the vanity.

Regina and I took sips from the mugs Robin gave us. "Emma, you woke my husband, my children and myself up at an ungodly hour sobbing like a crazy woman. You have soaked my hair and silk shirt in tears and probably snot. Your father is sitting in my bedroom and I have no pants on. Can you please tell me what all this is about?"

I took one more sip of my cocoa and a long calming breath. The thought of telling them out my nightmare was giving me anxiety. I was so scared that if I spoke it out loud it could somehow make it true. Even though that would be ridiculous because here she is sitting right beside me, looking less than happy about it, but still she's here. "I don't know if I can get through this without crying."

"Take your time." Regina patted my leg.

"I had a dream, no a nightmare, that there was an accident and you...you had...had died." I began to cry again. God, when did I become such a cry baby? The tears wouldn't stop. "I went to the hospital and they told me you didn't make it. I came back here to the house and your ghost was here, but only I could see you. You...you made me promi...promise to take care of Robin and the kids."

"Ms. Swan, I'm right here and perfectly healthy." Regina tried to make eye contact with her, but Emma refused to let go of her enough even to look up.

"It was so real Regina. So real."

"Emma, even if something happened to Regina you still have your mom and I." My dad came to sit on the bed next to me.

Regina watched Robin's expression harden a little at the sight of Charming sitting in bed not too far from his wife. She could tell he didn't like it and it made her smile. God, she loved her thief!

"It's not the same. Regina you are like a sister me. You are the only one that truly understands me. You kept me on the straight and narrow more than I like to admit."

"And I will continue to do that. You do the same for me. If anything ever does happen to me I do want you to look after my family. And just think, you wouldn't have to share Henry with me anymore." Regina joked.

"That's not funny! I'm happy with our lives now."

"I am too. But just in case, you all heard it from me. Emma you are like a sister to me and oddly enough, you have become my best friend. I want you to be here for my family in the event that anything happens to me. In this town anything is possible." Everyone was silent pondering what I had just shared and what Regina had said.

"I don't even want to think about that." Charming was the first to speak after the long pause.

"I knew you had a soft spot for me Charming." Regina kidded.

"I don't really want to talk or think about this either." Robin sighed sitting next to his wife pulling her head to his shoulder and kissing it.

"You guys, I'm fine." Regina said still not really able to move between myself and Robin.

Snow had finally shown up and walked upstairs to where she saw the bedroom light on. She entered the room and was shocked to see everyone sitting on Regina's bed surrounding her. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Charming explained everything as Emma and Regina silently finished their cocoa. Snow now had tears in her eyes as did everyone in the room as David retold the story.

"You know after all the fighting we've done against each other, we really have become a family. We should all talk about what we would like if something were to happen to us. I would like to think that we would all be there for one another." Snow sat on the foot of the bed.

"Snow's right. I read something the other day that said "Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; who accept you for who you are. The one's who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what." After everything I've done, to see you all rush over here after a bad dream to make sure I'm ok, it means...everything to me." A tear skated down her cheek. "I do love every one of you very much."

"We all love you too Regina." I looked at her and smiled. "Group hug!" I yelled and we tackled her, hugging her, thankful that she was indeed perfectly fine. She was here with us and would not ever leave this world without fully understanding how important she was to us. The once lonely Evil Queen was surrounded with a family who loved her.

 _XOXO_ **_The End!_**


End file.
